1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and an image displaying method of the liquid crystal display device, and is for example applicable to a liquid crystal display device that switches operation between an analog driving system and a memory system. The present invention makes it possible to secure a necessary storage capacitor sufficiently even when an area in which the storage capacitor can be disposed is small, by creating the storage capacitor of an adjacent liquid crystal cell in a layer below a pixel electrode with a shield layer interposed between the storage capacitor and the pixel electrode, or by creating the storage capacitor of a liquid crystal cell in a layer below a pixel electrode by laminating counter electrodes in three layers or more. In addition, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and is particularly applicable to a liquid crystal display device based on a so-called intra-pixel selector system.
The present invention prevents application of a direct-current electric field to a liquid crystal between a plurality of liquid crystal cells assigned to one selector by the intra-pixel selector system, by making a setting so as to increase a capacitance between the pixel electrode of a liquid crystal cell to which a pixel electrode potential is set later among the plurality of liquid crystal cells assigned to the one selector and a scanning line for a corresponding gate signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, the display unit of a liquid crystal display device is formed by arranging pixels formed by liquid crystal cells in the form of a matrix. In the liquid crystal display device, each liquid crystal cell is provided with a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) used to drive the liquid crystal cell. A horizontal driving unit and a vertical driving unit arranged on the periphery of the display unit control the operation of this TFT to display a desired image on the display unit. In related art, the liquid crystal display device is created by sandwiching a liquid crystal layer between a TFT substrate having the TFT disposed thereon and a CF (Color Filter) substrate having a color filter disposed thereon. The liquid crystal cells are arranged in the form of a matrix according to a layout of the TFT substrate and the CF substrate, and the horizontal driving unit and the vertical driving unit are arranged on the periphery of the display unit on the TFT substrate.
FIG. 19 is a plan view of the layout of the TFT substrate. The TFT substrate 1 and the CF substrate of the liquid crystal display device are laid out such that the liquid crystal cells are respectively formed in rectangular areas AR2. In addition, in the TFT substrate 1, for example, areas AR3 at corner parts of the respective rectangular areas AR2 are assigned as areas for disposing TFTs, and a storage capacitor Cs for supplying a lack of capacitance of each liquid crystal cell is provided in all or a part of a remaining area of each rectangular area AR2.
As shown in FIG. 20, in the TFT substrate 1, a TFT is created by forming a gate layer 5 and the like on a transparent insulating substrate 4 of glass or the like, and thereafter an insulting film 6 is created. Next, in the TFT substrate 1, the TFT is wired by creating a wiring layer 7 of polysilicon. Next, an insulating film 8 is created, and thereafter a wiring layer 9 of aluminum or the like is created. Next, an insulating layer 10 is created, and thereafter a pixel electrode 11 is created. The pixel electrode 11 is connected to the TFT by the wiring layer 9 below the pixel electrode 11. The TFT substrate 1 has an alignment layer not shown in the figure created on the pixel electrode 11. Incidentally, in a case of an ISP mode or the like, the TFT substrate 1 has a common electrode disposed in a layer below the pixel electrode 11.
As shown in FIG. 21, in related art, in the TFT substrate 1, counter electrodes forming a storage capacitor Cs are respectively created by the gate layer 5 and the wiring layer 7. The counter electrode on the wiring layer 7 side is connected to the pixel electrode 11. The electrode on the gate layer 5 side of the storage capacitor Cs is supplied with a driving signal CS involved in a precharge process, and maintained at the potential of the driving signal CS.
In related art, the liquid crystal display device sequentially changes the voltage of a signal line disposed in the display unit to a gradation voltage indicating the gradation of each pixel, and sequentially sets the voltage of each pixel electrode 11 to the voltage of the signal line by controlling the TFT of each liquid crystal cell in such a manner as to be interlocked with the changing of the voltage of the signal line. The liquid crystal display device thereby sets the gradation of each pixel. Incidentally, this driving system will hereinafter be referred to as an analog driving system.
In regard to such a liquid crystal display device, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 9-243995 discloses a constitution in which a memory unit is provided for each pixel and each pixel is driven according to a recording of the memory unit. This system will hereinafter be referred to as a memory system. This memory system makes it possible to omit a gradation setting process for each pixel once the gradation of each pixel is set, and can thus reduce power consumption.
It is considered that in a liquid crystal display device based on the memory system, when a plurality of pixels share a memory, the number of memories of the liquid crystal display device as a whole can be reduced, and the constitution of the liquid crystal display device as a whole can be simplified. However, when a plurality of pixels share a memory, an imbalance occurs between the plurality of pixels in the layout of a TFT substrate, and an area in which a storage capacitor can be created in a particular pixel is reduced. Consequently, the liquid crystal display device has a problem in that it is difficult to provide a sufficient opening and secure a storage capacitor necessary in the particular pixel.
Besides, in the liquid crystal display device, a spacer is disposed at a predetermined pixel pitch, and a gap between the TFT substrate and a CF substrate is secured by this spacer. Hence, in the liquid crystal display device, an imbalance also occurs in the layout of the TFT substrate due to the disposition of the spacer, and an area in which a storage capacitor can be created in a particular pixel having the spacer disposed therein is reduced. Consequently, in this case, the liquid crystal display device has a problem in that it is difficult to provide a sufficient opening and secure a storage capacitor necessary in the particular pixel due to an increase in resolution or the like.
As a method for solving this problem, the storage capacitors of these particular pixels may be created in an adjacent pixel, so that the layout of storage capacitors is made unbalanced with respect to the arrangement of consecutive pixels. However, in this case, as shown in FIG. 22, a wiring layer 7 in a layer below a pixel electrode 11 in a pixel in question is maintained at the pixel potential of the adjacent pixel. Capacitive coupling between the pixel electrode 11 and the wiring layer 7 changes the pixel potential of the pixel in question, so that a correct gradation cannot be displayed.
Further, in the first place, an area where a storage capacitor can be disposed in each pixel is reduced due to an increase in resolution of the liquid crystal display device even when such an imbalance in the layout of the TFT substrate does not occur. In this case, it is difficult to secure a necessary storage capacitor in all pixels.